


Friends With the Voice Inside of My Head

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuba affected Charles deeper than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With the Voice Inside of My Head

Charles had expected Erik to leave after the accident, as he referred to it as. It had been an accident. He knew that Erik had never meant to harm him and Charles did not blame his friend for the mistake. The thing that Charles hadn't expected, was for Raven, his sister and best friend to leave. To follow the man that had killed in what Charles could only describe as cold blood. Of course, he understood why Erik had done what he did, yet he couldn't help but wonder why? Surely, Shaw growing old and dying in a jail cell for the rest of his life would be better than giving him the release of death.

....

The events at Cuba still haunted Charles. Still had him waking up in a sweat during the night with quiet screams; screams that often dragged Hank or Alex to his room to ensure that he was alive and not being injured by someone. Since Erik's actions, the humans had feared them more and that fear had turned into hated, hatred to anger. Anger to the humans wanting revenge. It was on Charles' mind a lot. How could he hope to keep all the children safe? The ones that relied on him to keep them safe.

....

Sunday was a day of rest and peace for the X-Men, as Moira had previously called them; before Charles had wiped her memory and sent her away. Once again, that had been for the good of the mutants and their well being. Charles was currently in the kitchen, having a drink as he looked over his notes for the children's progress over the week, and a list of names and powers of children he was considering bringing in.

It was then it happened. Then that certain thoughts filtered into his mind. Was that Erik he could hear? His head slowly tilted up, looking at the wall before he wheeled himself to the window, peering out as he did, trying not to get his hopes up as he did, fearing the worst; he was going insane. He rolled outside, his blue eyes frantically searching for his old friend, barely able to breathe as he scanned for the thoughts. It hit him like a wall. It was just his mind, reminding him of the friend he had lost. The friend he couldn't bear to ask to stay.

Tears pooled in his eyes before he let himself sob into his hands.


End file.
